The Tough Vampire
by Durbe the Barian
Summary: Kamui's tried his best to protect his brother. But after he catches a vampire disease, it becomes Subaru's turn to protect him. "Rest, brother. It's my turn to watch over you." Reviews will be appreciated.
1. Chapter 1

**Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles**

**The Tough Vampire**

**Family/Angst**

**Kamui/Subaru**

**Kamui's tried his best to protect his brother. But after he catches a vampire disease, it becomes Subaru's turn to protect him. "Rest, brother. It's my turn to watch over you."**

**(Don't own Tsubasa or the Vampire Twins. If I did, I'd actually give them a BACK STORY!)**

* * *

Chapter 1

A New World

* * *

Subaru had no knowledge of what was about to happen that day. He knew that both he and Kamui were traveling to another world, a rather monotonous thing to some people who have done it enough. Subaru and Kamui had been doing it for almost a century, and the most they got out of it was a never-ending anxiety.

For Kamui, that anxiety came from the thought of Seishiro catching up to them and taking Subaru away from him. Seishiro had been a good friend to them once, but that was before. Now he was just someone to fear...and avoid like the plague in the most literal sense. For Subaru, however, that anxiety laid in the knowledge that Kamui was always going to protect him. Most would think that impressive and heroic, but not Subaru. There were many times when Subaru had to watch as Kamui got hurt keeping him safe. He knew that Kamui was only doing what he thought best, but Subaru wanted to help him once in a while. He was no child anymore. He was just...quiet. Kamui had pointed that out so many times, one could almost find it hilarious to mock him with hand flaps. Subaru never did it, but that didn't stop the passing thought.

* * *

It was sometime in the afternoon when Kamui and Subaru arrived at the new world. For Subaru, they could not have left at a better time. The world they were previously on was full of people that thought of vampires as bad luck and killed as many as they could. That nearly included Kamui, who took a nasty slash to the back while protecting Subaru. Had the Sorata of that world not pitched in and got them to a safe place, Kamui would have been toast, as Subaru had heard many others say before.

The twins opened their eyes as the portal opened up, revealing a world of pure snow. "Here we are!" Mokona squealed.

"We are," Subaru said, giving Mokona a big hug. The twins had found the sky blue Mokona on their travels, and Subaru won his first argument against his brother and convinced Kamui to let him keep it. Since then, Mokona was a bundle of joy for Subaru, always making him smile in even the darkest of situations. That actually might have been the reason that Kamui gave in so easily.

Subaru laughed a little bit when he saw the snow that was starting to fall from the sky. He had seen it before when he was just a small child, but that didn't stop him from loving the snow every time he saw it. "Brings back memories," he said. "Don't you think so, Kamui?"

Suddenly, his smile vanished, replaced with a look of pure horror. Kamui had fainted, the snow below him being dyed red with his blood. "Kam-Kam!" Mokona yelled, jumping out of Subaru's arms and running to Kamui. Kam-Kam was Mokona's nickname for Kamui. It had come out accidentally at first, but when Kamui reacted in a manner nearly identical to Kurogane, it became his official nickname for the vampire. "Kam-Kam, are you okay?!"

Subaru ran over to his brother and felt his cheek. "He's cold," he said. "Kamui! Kamui, wake up!" He gave his brother a quick, frantic, shake. "Kamui!"

Kamui's eyes then fluttered open. "Subaru?" he asked weakly.

Subaru revealed a smile under his worry-filled tears. "Kamui," he said happily. "I thought for sure I lost you for a second there. Can you sit up?"

Kamui tried, only to find, to his slight embarrassment, that he was too tired to do much of anything. The most he was successful in doing was raising his hand up to his brother's face. Subaru took that as a negative sign and assisted his brother to his feet. "Come on," he said, throwing one of Kamui's arms over his shoulders. "Let's get you to a doctor."

"I'll be fine, Subaru," Kamui said. "I don't need a doctor. I just need to rest a little."

"That's not true, Kam-Kam," Mokona said. "Your back looks like Mokona's tomato salad."

Kamui suddenly felt sick. Mokona's 'tomato salad' was actually green leaves, tomatoes, various berries, and whatever whiskey or wine that he happened upon. While he enjoyed it greatly, when he forced the vampire twins to try it, they had to postpone their leave for another few days. Subaru had gotten sick to his stomach and Kamui felt lightheaded. ←[Kamui can't hold his liquor.]

"Mokona's trying to tell you that you really hurt," Subaru said. Over the short time they had Mokona, Subaru had learned to speak 'Mokona.' Helped Kamui out a lot, as he usually drew a blank.

"You don't have to worry about me," Kamui said, his voice close to a whisper. "If I just get some rest, I'll be fine."

Subaru didn't buy it. "You're getting a doctor, Kamui," he said firmly. "No arguments."

For the first time, Subaru was actually sounding like the older twin. Kamui narrowed his eyes slightly as he looked up to Subaru, his vision starting to blur. His eyes then closed, his body too weak to do anything else.

* * *

"The injury to his back is the real problem. It's amazing he didn't die from it before you came here. But at the rate his wounds are closing up, the most he shall be needing is rest."

Kamui opened his eyes a little to find himself laying on his chest in a white bed, his shirt and jacket folded neatly on a table. He attempted to push himself up, finding himself heavily bandaged. "Thank you, Doctor," he heard Subaru say.

"What did he do this time?" Kamui couldn't help but think.

The door to Kamui's room opened up, revealing Subaru and a tall man with white hair and a small beard. "Kamui," Subaru said. "I didn't know you were awake."

"I just woke up," Kamui explained, forcing himself into sitting position. He tried to suppress it, but he couldn't stop the small groan that escaped his lungs.

Mokona ran up to him and sat on his leg. "Is Kamui in pain?" Mokona asked.

He actually used his real name? Mokona must have been worried. Worried sick. "I'm fine," Kamui said, turning away to avoid letting anybody see the red tint that was crawling up his face.

"Well, Kamui-san," the doctor said, readjusting his glasses, "I would advise plenty of rest, less weight on your back, and," he gave Kamui a single glare that gave the young vampire the shivers; "avoid jumping over things that are twice your height."

What? Kamui didn't jump over anything. He was slashed by a rather verbal vampire hater. What did Subaru make up to explain his injury?

The doctor left and Kamui saw his chance. "What did you tell him?" Kamui asked.

Subaru was reaching for Kamui's jacket when he asked. He gave him a very innocent glare. "What do you mean?" he asked.

"I was slashed with a stake," Kamui said. "But he thinks I jumped over something? What did you tell him?"

Subaru let out a small laugh. "Let's just say, you're a klutz" he said.

"I am hardly a klutz," Kamui snapped softly.

"You tripped a few weeks ago," Subaru said, attempting to justify his reasons.

"If I recall correctly, we were **running **for our lives," Kamui said.

"No, **you** were running for your life. I was petting some cats in the field. "

Kamui then hid his face in his hand. "You were the one who angered those doggies, Kam-Kam," Mokona said. [Kamui smelled like saltwater after falling into a pond. The dogs didn't like the scent.]

"Anyway," Subaru said quickly. ←[Could tell that Kamui was getting mad.] "Here's your shirt and jacket. The doctor gave us a place to stay for a few days."

"Good," Kamui said. At least Subaru's 'attempt' at lying got them a place to sleep. From his perspective, a hearth would be more comfortable than the bed that he had woken up on.

* * *

Puu! Looks like we entered a world full of snow! And Kam-Kam's starting to feel really icky. Who's going to help him on this snow-filled day? You'll have to find out when Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles returns in The Tough Vampire Chapter 2: Sickness.

* * *

We get to meet some good friends soon! Yay!

**D.T.B: [mimicking Mokona] Here you are, in the next world.**

**Kamui: Do you have to do that?**

**D.T.B: Yes.**

**Subaru: I hope this will be a fun fanfiction.**

**D.T.B: For me, maybe. For you, not so much.**

**Subaru: [uneasily] What do you mean?**

**D.T.B: [Ignoring Subaru] To those of you who've been wanting to see Subaru stand up and be "Kamui-ish," prepare yourselves. Starting next chapter, the sparks will fly.**

**Kamui: Why am I suddenly uneasy about this again?**

**D.T.B: Maybe it's because Seishiro's right behind you.**

**Kamui: [jumps. Finds Seishiro's not there.]**

**D.T.B and Subaru: [Laughing their heads off.] **

**D.T.B: That's never gonna get old!**

**Subaru: I agree!**

**Kamui: CUT IT OUT! That's not funny!**

**Blue Mokona: You're right! This is! Moko-chan Attack! [Lands on Kamui and proceeds to tickle him.]**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sickness

* * *

Kamui awoke the next day with a slight headache. He didn't understand where it came from, but he blamed the hard pillow that the doctor had given him. Sure Kamui's a vampire, but people were dead wrong when they thought that vampires slept on slabs with pillows that were hard as stone. Where did they even get that idea? Sighing did little to improve the banging in his head. He lifted himself off his bed, stretching a little bit to ease the ache in his back, and proceeded to the living room, where Subaru had been sleeping.

Kamui had to be blunt. How on any earth could Subaru sleep like a little kid, regardless of what he slept ON? Kamui rarely slept, so something as trivial as finding a bed was unnecessary for him. But Subaru was usually very tired at night, leaving Kamui to have to find something for him to rest on. Once he was on something made of something 'soft,' he was out like a light. That apparently included the couch in the living room, that was made, in Kamui's opinion, of nothing but tanned deer hide.

Kamui pulled a chair over to the couch and sat down. Subaru was sound asleep, his cloak being a makeshift blanket, Mokona his sleeping buddy. Kamui wanted to smile. The only time that ball of navy blue fur actually stayed put was when he was sleeping. Otherwise, he was almost literally a ball of energy. ←[Almost, because Kamui could still catch him...half the time.] As he continued to stare at his little twin, he suddenly felt another headache coming on, this one worse than the one he woke up with. Maybe it was the air or something.

Mokona then decided to wake up. "Mekyo!" he said, opening his eyes in a manner similar to his kin. (Don't remember what "Mekyo" means. I only know all the Mokonas have a habit of saying it.) "What's the matter, Kam-Kam? You don't look so good."

"Will you stop calling me 'Kam-Kam?'" Kamui demanded.

"But, Kam-Kam," Mokona whined. "Mokona can tell when Kam-Kam's not feeling well. Same with Suby. Mokona's worried about you."

"Stop worrying about me," Kamui said simply, removing himself from his chair. "I don't need it."

He then proceeded to pull Subaru's cloak up to his chin, protecting him from the cold that was starting to fill the room. Then Mokona jumped onto Kamui's shoulder. "No, it's more like you don't want it, Kamui," Mokona said, shocking Kamui just a little bit.

But Kamui quickly recovered from his shock and sighed. "I neither want it nor need it," he said, knocking the blue puffball off of his shoulder. "I'm going to scout around. If Seishiro catches up to us, we're in trouble."

"Mokona will go with you," Mokona said defiantly.

"No," Kamui said firmly. "You stay with Subaru in case he wakes up before I get back." He held out his hand. "I'll be needing one of you earrings, Mokona-kun."

The twins had made it a habit to address Mokona with an honorific when the other is asleep. (Subaru uses 'chan,' Kamui uses 'kun.') Should the other twin be awake, they usually refer to Mokona as plain "Mokona," or "Puffball."

"Okay," Mokona said. He jumped up and landed on Kamui's shoulder. This time, Kamui took one of the earrings that Mokona was wearing and put it on his own ear.

While Blue Mokona had none of the skills that White Mokona or Black Mokona possessed, he was not useless. His extra earring allowed Kamui to speak to him, regardless of the distance between them. For this to work, however, Kamui had to wear it on his left ear. This he usually did with no problems.

* * *

Kamui left the apartment room that the doctor had lent them and started down the stairs. The snow was high and lightly packed, but Kamui didn't think too much of it. The falling snow was not only beautiful, it was safe. Unlike the world where the rain was so deadly, it could burn the skin off your bones if you didn't get out of it fast enough. He started walking across the snow-covered street, his eyes focused on the white flakes that fell from the sky. It was little wonder why Subaru loved such weather. It was soothing. "Hey."

Kamui knew that voice. He'd heard it enough times on different worlds to get a good grasp on it. He turned to face a man with short black hair and dark eyes. His smile remained strong, no matter what world he was in. He was wearing a trench coat, suitable for the cold weather. Sorata.

"Hello," Kamui said. He was usually quiet when it came to meeting new people, but for some reason, Sorata was an exception. He had this air around him that made him easily likeable, even to the cold Kamui. "What do you want?"

"I was just wondering if you're feeling okay," Sorata said, scratching the back of his hair. His accent was still strong. (I don't remember what kind of accent he had in X, but he's got it.) "You don't look so hot."

If a total stranger could see it, he **must** have been ill. "I'm fine," Kamui said. ←[Total denial] "I don't need someone like you worrying about me."

"I see," Sorata said. "What's your name?"

"I don't give that to strangers," Kamui answered, taking a brief step forward.

That only revealed how sick he really was. The instant his foot made contact with the ground, his whole world started to spin. It must have been the air in that world, because Kamui had been feeling fine before they arrived, minus the injury to his back. He shot his hand up to his face and covered one of his eyes, trying in vain to stop feeling so dizzy. Sorata, noticing his condition, ran over to him and caught him in the middle of a fall. "You sure you're not sick?" Sorata asked.

Kamui then swatted Sorata's hand away, his eyes flashing a look worthy of a beast. "Stay away from me," he said. "Unless you want to die."

"Hey," went Sorata softly. "I just wanna help."

"If you truly want to help, then stay away from me." Then Kamui started walking forward again, his world starting to become a blur.

"**Kam-Kam,**" Mokona said through the earring. Great. Just what Kamui needed. An annoying furball talking to him through his mind. "**Kam-Kam, are you alright? Mokona's worried about you.**"

"Mokona...," Kamui said softly, seconds before falling into the snow.

"**Kam-Kam!**"

"Hey, kid!" Sorata yelled worriedly. "Are you feeling okay?! Hey!"

* * *

Subaru finally woke up to a dimly lit room. He pushed himself up on the couch and rubbed one of his eyes. ←[He also had serious bed-hair on one side.] "Kamui?" he asked softly. He had a very hard time waking up sometimes. He seriously wished Kamui would start waking him up, but let's face it, Kamui didn't want to disturb what little sleep Subaru could get. He started to get off the couch when he noticed that Mokona was on the table, shaking like a leaf. Maybe it was the cold. "Ohayou, Mokona-chan," he said. "What's the matter?"

When Mokona realized that Subaru was advancing towards him, he lunged at him and took hold of his shirt. "Suby," Mokona cried. "It's Kam-Kam."

"What's the matter with Kamui?" Subaru asked. "Is he still sleeping?"

"No," Mokona said. "He-"

They then heard a knock at the door. When Subaru opened it, he nearly wished he was having a nightmare. Sorata was at the door, Kamui barely conscious at his side. "Hey," Sorata said. "You Subaru?"

"Y-Yeah," Subaru said slowly. "What's the matter with Kamui?"

"I was hoping you'd tell me," Sorata said. "He wouldn't tell me a thing. I was only able to guess your name because he kept mumbling it."

Subaru moved aside. "Please come in," he said. "Set him on the couch."

Sorata did so slowly. "I brought my honey with me," he said with a grin.

"Your 'honey?'" Subaru asked curiously.

"Yeah," Sorata said. "She can help out. She used to be a medic."

"'She?'" Subaru asked again. Then he turned around and saw yet another familiar face. Long black hair, neatly cut. A soft, yet stoic face. Dark eyes filled with love and kindness for those around her. Nice overall figure. No doubt about it. Arashi.

Subaru nearly laughed in spite of himself. He finally remembered that occasionally, the Sorata of any world would call Arashi "honey." It was his attempt at showing his love for her and it occasionally worked. Most of the time, she'd just ignored him. "It's like these two are destined for each other," Subaru thought. Never had he seen one without the other.

"So, Subaru," Sorata said, standing up after having put Kamui on the couch. "Tell me, you two outta town?"

"You might say that," Subaru said. "My brother and I are just passing through."

"You travel a lot?"

"I guess." Subaru then walked over to his brother, who was nearly soaked to the bone. He felt his forehead. Kamui was cold, to the point where he was shivering. "Can you tell me what happened outside?"

"I noticed he didn't look so good," Sorata said. "I asked him if he was fine, he looked like he was about to eat me, then he passed out."

"That's Kamui for you," Subaru thought.

"When I asked him what was wrong," Sorata continued, "the only thing he kept saying was, 'Subaru.' So I followed his footprints in the snow and came here."

"I see," Subaru said. "Arigato."

(Silence.)

Sorata placed his hands on his hips. "So, how did you two get here?"

Subaru froze. How was he going to explain that? "Don't tell me," Sorata said. "Yuko-san gave you the power necessary, and you came from a different dimension, right?"

Subaru looked at Sorata with a slightly freaked expression. "Just how many Soratas did Yuko work with?" he thought to himself. To date, he had only seen one, but still. He shook his head to throw the thought out of his ears and looked back to his brother. Then he proceeded to cover him with his cloak.

Arashi walked up to him and placed her hand on Subaru's shoulder. "Could you go get a blanket for Kamui?" she asked. "I will try to help your brother in any way I can."

"Okay," Subaru said. "Mokona, stay with Kamui, please."

"Got it," Mokona said, revealing himself from behind the couch. Then he landed on Kamui's chest, causing Kamui to cough a little bit. "Oops! Sorry, Kamui."

Subaru looked at Kamui a little bit longer before leaving for the blanket that Arashi had requested.

* * *

It was midday before they saw any difference in Kamui's condition. Subaru had given him a plaid blanket and his cloak to keep him warm and Arashi was taking a cotton towel to his face to wipe away any sweat. "How long has he been like this?" Arashi asked.

"I don't know," Subaru admitted. "Since we arrived, I guess."

Arashi looked down at Kamui. The only difference they could notice was that Kamui was starting to pant. "So," Sorata said, "are you feeling okay, Subaru-kun?"

"Me?" Subaru asked. "I'm fine. I've been sleeping all morning."

"I see," Sorata said. "Then it's probably just a cold."

"A cold?" Subaru asked. He couldn't help but wonder if Sorata was thinking things through when he said that.

"He might have caught one when you arrived here," Sorata explained. "You said he fell into the snow when you first showed up."

"That's true," Subaru admitted. "But still..."

"I don't know about this being a cold," Arashi said. "All I can tell you right now is that he's sick." She stood up. "He should be alright after sleeping it off, though. If there are any changes that worry you, our apartment is across the street from you."

"Arigato gonzaimasu," Subaru said, giving them a slight bow.

"You don't have to be so formal," Sorata said, giving Subaru a 'soft' pat on the back. "Just call me Sora-chan."

"Demo," Subaru began.

"It's okay, kid," Sorata interrupted. "Just ease up. I don't like having kids younger than me being all formal and stuff like that."

"Funny thing is that YOU'RE the younger one," Subaru thought. ←[117 years old.]

"Anyway, see you tomorrow," Sorata said, taking his wife by the hand and exiting the apartment. "Hope Kamui feels better soon."

Subaru looked down to his brother, who remained in his sickness-induced sleep. "Me too," he said.

* * *

Oh no! Kam-Kam's acting really strangely. And he's scaring Suby really badly. Why is he acting like this? We'll have to find out when Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles returns in The Tough Vampire Chapter 3: The Disease of Vampires.

Kam-Kam, stop it! You're going to get hurt!

* * *

**D.T.B: Subaru's worried. Mokona's worried. Sorata and Arashi are worried. EVERYBODY'S WORRIED!**

**Kamui: If you didn't like that, why did you bring them into this?**

**D.T.B: Are you kidding? No way was I going to pass up a chance to bring Sorata and Arashi in. They are some of the cooler crossover characters of Tsubasa.**

**Mokona: Sorata's really nice.**

**Kamui: A little too nice.**

**D.T.B: You're just saying that because you're starved for kindness. [heightens her voice] Just like Kamui Shirou-kun.**

**Kamui: Yeah, right.**

**Subaru: He doesn't want to admit it, but you hit the nail on the head.**

**D.T.B: I figured as much.**

**Kamui: [Arms folded. Fingers tapping bicep. Anger mark on the side of head.] I can hear you.**


	3. Chapter 3

**D.T.B: Sorry for the delay. I was on break last week. Well, enjoy the chapter nonetheless**

* * *

Chapter 3

The Disease of Vampires

* * *

Subaru did his best to keep the apartment warm for Kamui as the snow continued to fall. It wasn't especially easy, as any heating was scarce. So he focused his attention on Kamui, who was shivering from the lack of warmth. Never before had Subaru seen Kamui in such a weakened state. Usually, he'd hide it until he recovered – or passed out – whichever came first. (Usually, it was the latter.) Placing an extra blanket on Kamui, he proceeded to the kitchen to prepare a warm meal for him. Meanwhile, Mokona fell asleep near Kamui's face. His own attempt at keeping him warm.

It's possible that the meal is what woke Kamui up. He turned his head and nearly suffered a heart attack when he saw Mokona sleeping next to him. His scream was enough to let Subaru know he'd woken up. "Mokona, you stupid furball!" Kamui screamed. (Among other things.) "Why did you pick my face to sleep on?! Are you trying to give me a heart attack?!"

"It's good to hear you yell like that," Subaru said, the meal resting in his hands. Kamui turned to face him. "How are you feeling, Kamui?"

Kamui had to stop for a moment to think. (Yelling at Mokona puts all his senses on high alert. He could be sick and not know it. Trust me.) After calming down a little, he realized that while his headache had left him, his stomach was tight and crying for blood, and he was freezing. He didn't voice this, though. He didn't want to worry Subaru for something like that.

Not that Subaru couldn't figure it out. He placed the food on his brother's lap as Kamui pulled the blankets over his shoulders. "It's curry," Subaru said to the questioning Kamui. "You won't be able to get any nutrients from it, but it'll warm you up. So eat it, okay, Kamui?"

Kamui took one look at his brother's face and nodded. To refuse would be rude. No, it would be looking a gift horse in the mouth. He reached over to the spoon that Subaru had included to the meal, but as soon as he scooped up a small amount of the curry, the spoon became too heavy for him to hold and it fell out of his hand. "Are you okay, Kamui?" Subaru asked worriedly.

"I guess I'm still a little tired," Kamui said, pulling the blankets closer to him.

Subaru had to laugh at his brother's innocent face. Kamui didn't know it, but he always looked so childishly cute when he was tired. Nobody else but Subaru and Mokona had the chance to see it.

* * *

Later that day, Sorata and Arashi arrived at the apartment with blankets. The power had gone out in all the apartments in the building and Sorata had suggested that they stick together and stay warm for a few hours. At least until the power came back on. "Arigato, Sorata-kun," Subaru said with a smile. He was truly happy that Sorata and Arashi were always so thoughtful and kind.

"Oh, come on," Sorata said. "I told you. Call me Sora-chan."

"Sora-chan!" Mokona said, jumping onto Sorata's shoulder. "It's good to see you!"

"How's Kamui-kun doing?" Arashi asked.

Subaru looked over to Kamui. While he was trying to swallow his pain and ignore it, the fact of the matter was he just wasn't feeling well. All the evidence needed to support this claim was the fact that he was wrapped in a blanket and was still shivering his bones out of place. His eyes were shut tightly as he tried in vain to warm himself up. "Kamui-chan," Sorata said.

Kamui secretly wanted to kill Sorata. "Chan?" When did he allow him to call him that? He opened his eyes and stared at Sorata with a feral gaze again. This look sent a shiver down Sorata's spine as he backed away. "Something tells me you're not a people person," Sorata said.

"No, I'm not," Kamui said. Then he proceeded to pull the blanket closer to his body.

"Kamui?" Subaru asked uneasily. "Are you feeling okay?"

"I'm fine," Kamui denied.

Quickly, Subaru placed his hand on his brother's forehead. "That's not right," he thought. "He's freezing but he's burning up? What's going on?"

"What's the matter, Subaru?" Sorata asked, the smile that was a characteristic to his face having vanished. "Is Kamui-chan feeling okay?"

"He's," Subaru began. Kamui was starting to doze off, making Subaru worry.

Arashi walked up to him and felt his forehead. "He's burning up," she reported. She took Kamui's hand. "But the rest of his body is ice cold."

"You don't think...?" Sorata asked, suddenly sounding **very** serious.

Kamui's eyes then shot open and he swiped Arashi's hand away. "Don't touch me!" he yelled.

What none of them realized until a moment later was that Kamui had accidentally cut Arashi's arm. Kamui gave a look of shock before covering his mouth to avoid catching the scent of her blood. "Are you okay, Honey?" Sorata asked, taking his wife's hand to examine the wound.

"I'll be fine, Sorata," she said softly. "It's only a flesh wound."

"I'm sorry about that," Subaru said. "Kamui's not used to people getting close to him. I'll go to the store and get some bandages."

"In that case," Sorata said, giving Subaru some money, "please take this."

"But-" Subaru began, but Sorata stopped him.

"Something tells me that you don't have any money of this world," he said. "So go ahead and take this. You can pay me back later."

Subaru then gave him a bow. "Arigato," he said. "Please keep an eye on Kamui until I get back."

"We will," Sorata said. "Be careful."

"Matte," Kamui said. "Matte..."

"Kamui?" Subaru asked. "What's the matter?"

"Mokona," Kamui said. "Your earring."

"Right," Mokona said, jumping onto Subaru's shoulder. "Take it." He held his left ear towards Subaru.

"Just so I can keep in contact with you," Kamui said, his eyes looking more tired by the minute. "If that hunter shows up, I wanna be able to get to you quickly."

Subaru didn't argue. Instead, he put the earring on and stated for the door. "Please take care of him while I'm gone," he said. Then he left the apartment.

* * *

Subaru had gotten the supplies at the nearest drug store and started back to the apartment building, keeping his coat close to his body to keep what little warmth he had on that cold day. He had to remember to start packing some warm clothes during their journey. If they ever started keeping the cloths that they had on other worlds. "**SUBARU!**" Mokona yelled in his ear.

Subaru was caught off-guard, only regaining his breath when he remembered the earring. "What's the matter, Mokona-chan?" he asked.

"**It's Kamui!**"

"What about him?!" Subaru asked worriedly.

"**He's acting really weird! He's outside the apartment building!"**

"Kamui shouldn't be out of the house right now," Subaru thought. "I'm coming, Mokona-chan." Then he started running, ignoring the freezing air that he was breathing in.

"Kamui," Subaru thought worriedly. "What's the matter with you?" He made a quick turn and found himself at the apartment building. Then he gasped. "Kamui!"

The young vampire had his mouth pressed against Arashi's arm, one of his claws extended and dripping with blood.

He was sucking her blood.

"Subaru!" Mokona yelled, jumping onto Subaru's shoulder. "Kam-Kam's been acting really strange! He's acting like a...like a..."

"Like a real vampire," Subaru finished.

Mokona gave him a nod.

Then Subaru ran up to his brother and, after extending his own claws, pushed his brother away from Arashi, cutting Kamui's face as he did so. "Kamui, snap out of it!" he yelled. "You know you're not supposed to do that!"

The look that had been in Kamui's eye, the look of a beast, had started to fade away. Then Kamui started trembling and covered his face with his hands. "Subaru," he said softly.

Subaru retracted his claws and advanced towards his brother. "What's the matter, Kamui?"

Kamui lifted his face from his hands for a moment, his eyes reminding Subaru of when they were children. (Not very good times for them.) "Help me," he said, sending a shiver up Subaru's spine.

Kamui asking for help? He'd sooner ask Seishiro for a truce! Subaru held his arms out to his brother in an attempt to take hold of his shoulders, but Kamui closed his eyes and fell into the snow. "Kam-Kam!" Mokona said, jumping off of Subaru's shoulder and running to Kamui. "Kam-Kam, wake up! Kam-Kam, what's the matter?!"

Subaru fell to his knees, ignoring the snow that was being soaked into his pant legs. He then started shaking his brother frantically. "Kamui," he said. "This isn't like you. You'd never...you'd never take the blood of living people! So what's going on? What's turning you into a real vampire?"

Sorata then walked up to Subaru and placed his hand on his shoulder. "You two are vampires, aren't you?"

"Purebred," Subaru admitted, knowing that denying anything would be absolutely pointless. "What does that have to do with Kamui?"

Sorata sighed. "I think he has the Vampire's Disease."

* * *

Puu! We've got trouble! Kam-Kam's really sick and he's gonna die if he doesn't get help. Yuko might have some idea, but we don't have any way of contacting her! Subaru wants to help Kamui get better. Who's going to give him a hand? You'll have to find out when Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles returns in The Tough Vampire Chapter 4: The Truce and the Cure.

Good thing Kam-Kam's not awake right now. He would have blown a gasket at this.

* * *

**D.T.B: Okay, time for Questions and Answers from the cast.**

**Kamui: Since when did your talk spots have a name?**

**D.T.B: Just now.**

**Subaru: I'm curious about what Mokona said for the next chapter preview. What's going to be happening?**

**D.T.B: I cannot tell you with the kid here.**

**Mokona: Do you want me to leave?**

**D.T.B: I was referring to the other kid.**

**Kamui: What are you talking about?!**

**D.T.B: [Yuko fashion] Setting that aside, prepare yourselves for the next chapter. Kamui! It goes without saying that you're not in it very much.**

**Kamui: Fine by me. I'll be able to get the taste of Arashi-san's blood out of my mouth.**

**Sorata: Don't insult my honey like that.**

**Kamui: I wasn't saying anything wrong about her!**

**Mokona: But you did, Kam-Kam.**

**Kamui: Get this blue furball away from me!**

**Subaru and Mokona: Mokona's not a furball. Mokona is Mokona!**

**Fantasykid: Sayonara, everybody. We are about to find out whether or not Kamui survives the next chapter. [looks toward Kamui, who's keeping his ears blocked from the ranting of Subaru and Mokona] For more than one reason.**


	4. Chapter 4

**D.T.B: Fair heads up. There's gonna be some OOC-ness. A little bit, at least. Please don't flame for it.**

* * *

Chapter 4

The Truce and the Cure

* * *

Kamui was resting on the couch, his breath so cold it was visible to those around him. He was soaked from head to toe as a result of falling into the deep snow. Subaru was sitting beside him, watching the doctor do his work. After Kamui had passed out and Sorata had brought him into the apartment, (Which, in itself, was not a warmer choice when compared to the outside.) Arashi had sent for the doctor.

The doctor sighed as he lowered Kamui's pale hand to his side. "No doubt about it," he said. "Your brother caught the Vampire's Disease."

Instead of making fun of the name, as Mokona and Subaru had made it a habit of doing, Subaru questioned the doctor. "What is the Vampire's Disease?"

"The Vampire's Disease is of unknown origin," the doctor explained. "It takes root in the host's body, freezing them and drawing their more feral side to the surface. Then, finally, it kills them."

"But I'm a vampire too," Subaru said. "Why didn't I get sick?"

"It might have something to do with the fact that you're naturally nice," Sorata said. "Kamui looks like he's always angry; always tapping into his feral side."

"In addition, the disease is not contagious," Arashi said. "It gets into the bloodstream through an open wound. You don't have a scratch on you."

Subaru then remembered the wound on Kamui's back. "You mean," he cried, "it entered his wound when we first arrived here?"

"Might have," Sorata said.

"You mentioned that he passed out into the snow when you first arrived," the doctor said. "That might have been when he caught it. I'm sorry for not thinking about it earlier."

Subaru covered his mouth to avoid the tears that were threatening him. "Is there any way to cure it?" he asked worriedly.

The doctor slowly shook his head.

Subaru let out a gasp. "Why not?!" he asked.

Sorata placed his hand on Subaru's shoulder. "The disease killed a great many vampires, good or bad," he said. "It's not like we didn't try to find a cure. We just couldn't find one. I'm sorry, Subaru."

Subaru didn't say anything else. Then he felt Kamui's fingers wrapping around his hand. He looked down to his brother, who seemed to be begging for help. His eyes were screaming for it even if his body did not. He reminded Subaru of the boy with the brown hair that they had met after Subaru was released from his sleep beside Sakura's feather. Syaoran-kun, he believed his name was. When the boy had learned that the water was gone in Tokyo, his face then was identical to Kamui's. Pained. Kamui then closed his eyes and his hand went limp. "K-Kamui?" Subaru asked worriedly.

He then bent down and started shaking Kamui gently. The doctor then placed his hand on his shoulder. "He's just sleeping," he said. "Don't worry."

Subaru then gritted his teeth. "'Don't worry?'" he repeated. "My brother is going to die, and you tell me not to worry? What kind of world do you live on?!"

Though Subaru meant this literally, the doctor, having been left out of the loop about the twins' dimensional travel, thought it to be the expression. "Call me if there is any changes," he said. "If anything, I can help make your brother's departure less painful." Then he left the apartment.

"He's just a jerk," Sorata said. "Don't let it get to you." He bent down to Subaru's height. "Is there anything I can do for you?"

"Can you contact Yuko-san?" Subaru asked. "You knew her name. Does that mean that you've worked with her once?"

"It does," Sorata admitted, "but I'm afraid you're outta luck on that, Subaru. I haven't heard from Yuko-san since she granted my wish to stay with Arashi. Like you, I'm not from this world. I wished to stay with the love of my life, and she took my tool that let me speak to other dimensions as my price. I'm sorry."

Subaru tried to hide his disappointment, but it failed. Miserably. "It's okay," he said. "I'll help Kamui on my own." He then hid his sadness with a smile. (A very sad smile in so many different ways.) "You just go and help your wife, Sora-chan."

"Take care then," Arashi said.

Then the two of them left. "He's worried sick," Sorata said.

"How do you figure?" Arashi asked.

"He called me 'Sora-chan.' Something tells me that kid wouldn't call me that unless he forgot about everything else."

This was true. As soon as Sorata and Arashi left the room, Subaru pressed a cotton cloth against his brother's sweaty brow. "Rest now, Kamui," he said. "This time...I'll protect you."

* * *

Subaru had fallen asleep beside his brother alongside Mokona. He only woke up at around six when he heard someone knocking at his door. He stood up, worrying that the knocking would wake Kamui up. Then he walked to the door and opened it. He suddenly had the urge to shut the door and lock it forever. The light purple eye and the shaggy black hair. The smile that 'graced' his features and scared everybody at the same time. The cape that said he traveled everywhere, heavy stress on 'everywhere.' It was Seishiro. "Hello there, Subaru," he said.

Subaru gulped. Seishiro, of all people, had finally shown up at their doorstep. He wanted to tell Seishiro to go away, but his throat was frozen in place. He couldn't do anything. Not even swallow.

The cold from the outside seeped into the room and woke Kamui up. "What are you doing here, Seishiro-san?" Subaru asked slowly, trying his best to sound angry at the man who had effectively ruined their lives.

"Well," Seishiro began.

He paused when Kamui pulled Subaru away from the door, into the middle of the living room, and behind him. Kamui's hands became claws as he stared at the hunter with a look that could bury anybody twenty nine feet under. (That includes through solid steel.) "Seishiro!" he growled.

"Kamui," Subaru said soothingly. "Calm down."

"It would appear that Kamui is in a state worse for wear," Seishiro said.

Kamui was putting everything into standing on his own two feet. His eyes burned a golden yellow as he growled at the hunter. "Kamui," Subaru said. "It's not a good idea to stand up in your state."

"I told you before, Subaru," Kamui said. "I would protect you from this hunter. Even if it costs me my life."

Subaru's eyes widened slightly as Kamui started growling like a wolf. (Well, more so anyway.) Then he leapt at Seishiro, the hunter only having a moment to get out of the way before his head would have been severed from his body. Seishiro leapt into the air and landed beside Subaru. As he looked at Kamui again, he reminded Seishiro of a wolf on all fours. "Kamui, you have to calm down!" Subaru said, trying his best to reach his brother.

"It's pointless to speak to him," Seishiro said. "He can't hear you at all anymore. He's more of an animal now than he was when we first met, if that's even possible. I'll have to put him to sleep."

Subaru, fearing what he meant by that, grabbed Seishiro's arm. "No, don't!" he yelled.

Kamui then leapt at Seishiro, but the hunter was one step ahead of him and took hold of the vampire's arm and pushed him against the wall. Then he pulled a cloth that had a particularly strong scent out of his pocket and pressed it to Kamui's mouth. "Kamui!" Subaru yelled.

Kamui's eyes closed slowly and Seishiro lowered his body until he was against the wall in a sitting position. "What did you do to him?!" Subaru asked worriedly.

"I simply put him to sleep," Seishiro said nonchalantly.

Subaru walked over to his brother and realized that Seishiro meant literally. Kamui was in a deeper, more peaceful sleep than Subaru had seen in a long time. "You used chloroform?" he asked curiously, nearly amazed.

"You know that stuff won't work on Kamui," Seishiro said. ←[Has tried it before.] "I used something a little more powerful."

Subaru, curious as to what he meant, leaned closer to Kamui's face and heard him barely hiccup. Then his face revealed a warm redness in the cheeks. Subaru clenched his fist as he made the connection. "You set him drunk?" he asked.

"It was the only way to put him back to sleep, you know that," Seishiro said.

Bang, bang, bang!

Subaru had whacked Seishiro over the head three times, giving Seishiro three bumps. This was uncharacteristically rude for Subaru, but he didn't care. Seishiro had that coming. "What are you doing here?" he asked angrily.

"I want to call a truce and give you two a hand."

Subaru needed him to repeat that. Did he just say he wanted to call a truce? "Why's that?" Subaru asked hesitantly.

"Because, Kamui is sick and I am the only person who can help you save him," Seishiro said.

"Why do you want to help him?" Subaru asked. "I thought you've been trying to capture me since this whole journey started."

"Firstly," Seishiro said, "I want to capture the **both **of you. Secondly, if I capture you like this, it would be too easy. I'm not so much of a coward that I would take you away from him when Kamui can't even defend himself. That spoils the fun."

Subaru actually found himself agreeing with Seishiro's words. He kept his distance from the hunter, ready to attack him in the event that Seishiro was actually spinning the world's biggest lie. "How can I help him?" he asked.

Seishiro gave him a small grin. Subaru was really starting to wonder about that man's sanity.

* * *

Amazingly, when Seishiro had finished explaining what Subaru had to do to save Kamui, he actually had to admit that this man was more sane than he had initially thought him to be. However, after seeing the glimmer in his eye, Subaru was reminded of a little girl with straight black hair that was constantly video taping this blonde girl who was riding this broom or something while chasing a piece of paper. He never got that girl, but she and Seishiro had the same glimmer. But regardless, he knew that Seishiro's idea was the only way to save Kamui. So he half-reluctantly accepted. Pulling his coat over his body, he turned to Mokona, who handed him an earring to wear. "Keep a close eye on Seishiro-san," Subaru said seriously.

"Mokona understands!" Mokona said loudly.

Subaru quickly hushed the mokona up. "Keep it down," he said. "You might wake Kamui."

"With the amount of alcohol I put on that cloth," Seishiro said, "I doubt he's going to be waking up anytime before tomorrow afternoon."

Subaru looked at Seishiro with a **very** annoyed look. "Just keep an eye on him," he said, turning his attention back to Mokona. Then he proceeded to the door. Just seconds before leaving, he turned his attention to his brother, who laid in an alcohol-induced sleep on the couch. "I'll be back, Kamui," he said. "I promise. And I'll make you healthy again."

Then, clenching a small bottle in his leather-covered hands, he started outside.

Subaru left the town, (Which, in itself wasn't difficult, seeing as how the town was TINY.) and started for a mountain that was near the town. Seishiro had explained that there was someone there who could give him the medicine needed to save Kamui. Upon describing her, he couldn't help but think of Yuko with her prices and everything. He started up the mountain, his body growing colder with every step he took. He was glad that he had brought a scarf with him, or he might have frozen much sooner. He raised his head and kept moving forward, even after his feet became too cold to feel. (Vampires are never known for their heavy clothing.) "Kamui," he thought, increasing his hold on the bottle in his hand. Suddenly, the ground below his right foot gave way, and he started to fall down. He thanked his reflexes for saving him at that point. However, he quickly winced at the pain that shot through one of his hands. After seeing the blood start to trickle down, he let out a small gasp. He quickly forced himself back onto the road and bandaged his hand with some white cloth that Seishiro had given him.

Subaru examined his work briefly. He could hear Kamui lecturing him in his head. "_You're hurt! What if it had been a lot worse? You shouldn't be so careless, Subaru!"_

Subaru let out a chuckle at the thought. "That's just what Kamui would do," he said. Then he looked back up. "Kamui." He stood back up on his wobbly feet. "You've protected me all this time. Now it's my turn to help you through your troubles!" Then he advanced up the mountain.

Unfortunately, his words spoke louder than his actions. The cold was draining his strength away from him. The vampire boy's body was wanting one thing: rest. He fell to his knees, shivering from the cold. His legs were too cold to support him without feeling like they were going to shatter under his weight. "Kamui," he said. He raised his head, the whole world being nothing more than a blur of white snow. "Kamui, I'm sorry. I guess...I couldn't save you."

THUD.

Subaru had fallen into the freezing snow.

"**Suby?**" Mokona asked worriedly. "**Suby?! Suby, are you okay?!"**

"Mokona...," Subaru said softly. "Keep an eye on Kamui, okay?" Then he closed his eyes, the whole world going black.

* * *

Subaru could hear the sound of wood cracking. The whole world felt warm, contrary to the snow. Wait. If he felt warmer, then...? He opened his eyes, revealing a wood ceiling. He was in a house. He pushed himself up, plaid covers falling from his shoulders. "Where?" he asked.

"I see you've woken up," a voice said.

Subaru turned and nearly suffered a heart attack. He was looking at Yuko! However, this clearly **wasn't **Yuko, as she was wearing a warm, yet clearly casual, kimono and white ear muffs. This Yuko definitely had a sense of style when compared to the crazy headdress that Yuko Ichihara sported for her dimensional customers. "You did know that the storms were much worse up here than it was below, correct?" she asked, her wine red eyes burning into his face like Yuko's did so often.

The young vampire shook his head. "I did know," he said. "But I needed something from you."

"What would that be?"

"Do you have something that cures sicknesses? Specifically, those of vampires?"

"Why do you require such a thing?" Yuko asked.

"My brother's dying," Subaru said. "I need the medicine to help him."

"I see," Yuko said. "I do have the medicine you require, but I shall require payment."

"Yep, she's Yuko alright," Subaru thought. "Is there something specific you require, or is it an exchange?" he asked.

"You might consider it an exchange," Yuko said. "If you wish to have the medicine to save your brother, I shall require a drop of your blood."

Subaru's heart nearly stopped beating. Kamui had made it very clear that he didn't want Subaru giving his blood away anymore. But then again, this was for Kamui, and he could kinda tell that the Yuko standing before him, while clearly wise, was not going to be chasing them or keeping tabs on them or anything like that. The most he had seen in that house was the bed and the chimney, which was alive with fire. No Mokonas. No crazy girls driving Kamui nuts. Nothing required to pass through dimensions. There was no way on any earth that she could become a nuisance like 'That Hunter,' as Kamui so often referred to Seishiro with. "Why do you hesitate?" Yuko asked.

Subaru looked up. "What do you mean?"

"You seem to be in a conflict with yourself," Yuko said. "Are you wondering whether or not you are making the right choice?" Subaru looked at her with his mouth agape. "If you truly wish to save your brother, I require a drop of your blood. If I lack it, your brother will not live to see the end of this storm." Subaru let out a gasp. "He has already taken blood, hasn't he?"

"How did you-?"

"I was one of the many who struggled to find a cure for the Vampire Disease," Yuko said. "I sought it so I could save my lover, but by the time I had found it, he had already passed away. The symptoms for the sickness are very simple. First, they tire out and get severe headaches."

"Check that off my list," Subaru thought.

"The second is that they start to freeze."

"Check that off too."

"The third is that they draw blood from the first person in their sights."

Subaru didn't even NEED to check that one off. He witnessed it.

"Afterwards, they become increasingly feral and kill those nearest to them. Finally, they freeze from the inside out barely a day after."

Subaru nearly froze himself. Kamui had just gone feral an hour before he left him. That meant that... "So then-?" he began.

"If you truly wish to save your brother, you must give that which I require," Yuko said. "His life rests in your hands. So what are you going to do, boy?"

Subaru answered by forcing his wrist in front of her. "My name isn't 'boy,'" he said. "It's Subaru." He then raised his index claw to his wrist and gave it a small cut, allowing his vampire blood to spill. "Take it."

"Very well," Yuko said. She then removed a small bottle of elixir from the sleeve of her kimono and placed its neck underneath Subaru's blood. A single drop made its way into the bottle before Subaru's wound healed.

Yuko raised the bottle to eye level and proceeded to mix the blood with the medicine inside. "Give this to your brother," she said. "I imagine he'll abhor the taste, but nevertheless, you must get him to drink just a little. If there is any left over, give it to the doctor. Any vampire that takes it will begin to show improvement. They shall require sleep for several hours afterwards, but when they awaken, they will be alright."

"What if they were drunk beforehand?" Subaru couldn't help but ask.

"Then I imagine they will have quite a hangover," she answered. "There's alcohol in this as well."

(Sweat Drop – Subaru.) "Sorry, Kamui," he thought sadly. "Wait! How do I get back to the town?"

"Don't worry," Yuko said. "Just close your eyes, and you'll be home before you know it."

Subaru did as he was told, the bottle clenched firmly in his fingers. "I wish your brother good health," Yuko said, "Subaru."

A cold wind suddenly went through his being. He opened his eyes out of reflex, but found, to his great surprise, that he was back in the middle of town. He looked down to the bottle and found, to his great **relief**, that it was intact. "Guess I didn't need that bottle from Seishiro-san after all," he said. Then he ran back to the apartment, hoping with all his might that Kamui hadn't passed when he was away.

* * *

Puu! Subaru is back and he looks really beat! He's gonna give Kamui the medicine to make him feel better. Is it going to work? You'll have to find out when Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle returns in The Tough Vampire Chapter 5: The Last Chapter.

Take the medicine, Kam-Kam. I know it tastes bad, but you've gotta!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The Last Chapter

* * *

Subaru burst through the door of the apartment. "Kamui?!" he asked.

Mokona turned to face Subaru. "Suby! You're back!" he said, jumping onto Subaru's face. "Mokona wasn't able to talk to you after you fell asleep. I was really worried about you."

"I'm sorry, Mokona," he said.

"Did you get the medicine?" Seishiro asked. He was sitting next to Kamui, the young vampire looking paler than normal and was sweating from a fever. (His sweating may have also been partially because of the blankets that Seishiro and Mokona had stuffed on Kamui, but hey.) His red face clearly said that he hadn't sobered up yet.

Subaru lifted the intricately designed bottle for all to see. "Step away from Kamui," he said sternly. He still didn't trust Seishiro to not do something. Even if he **had** called a truce.

Seishiro smiled and stepped away. Then Subaru ran over to his brother. "Kamui," he said softly. Kamui didn't seem to respond. He was too far into his sleep to move a muscle. Subaru took his chance. "Mokona, pull the cork off of the bottle please," he said.

"What is it?" Mokona asked, pulling the cork off of the bottle as he'd been directed. Then he nearly passed out from the alcohol. (Seishiro actually covered his mouth in an attempt to keep from losing his lunch.)

Subaru wasn't much better. It definitely had a stronger stench than when he had first received it. Remembering that Kamui needed it desperately was the only thing that kept him conscious. He raised his brother's head slowly, grateful that his mouth opened as Subaru did so. "Please bear the taste, Kamui," he said.

He then placed the opening of the vial near Kamui's lips and let a small amount of the horrible smelling medicine fall into his mouth. No sooner than Kamui swallowed it, his eyes shot open and he started coughing up a lung. "Kamui!" Subaru yelled worriedly.

"Kam-Kam!" Mokona yelled.

Kamui's coughing fit continued for an extra minute or so before Kamui looked at his brother with tired eyes. "Subaru?" he asked.

"Kamui!" Subaru said happily. He felt his brother's forehead. His fever had started to go down. Subaru let out a sigh in relief. "How are you feeling?"

"Why are there two of you?" Kamui asked, narrowing his eyes as if to differentiate.

Subaru just had to chuckle at that. Kamui was **really** drunk. Subaru rested Kamui's tired head back on his pillow as Kamui's eyelids fluttered shut. "I hope...when you wake up, you'll feel better, Kamui," Subaru said, barely able to keep his eyes open as he looked at Kamui's sleeping face. He handed the now-corked bottle to Mokona. "Keep an eye on this, okay, Mokona?" he asked.

"But Suby, what are you gonna do?" Mokona asked worriedly, taking the bottle into his tiny paws.

"I'm going to...rest now," Subaru said, lowering his head to his brother's side. Then he fell asleep, his hand resting in Kamui's palm.

Seishiro then covered Subaru with a coat. Then he proceeded out the door. "Where are you going, Sei-Sei?" Mokona asked.

"I'm leaving," Seishiro said. "The truce is over. The next time I meet those boys, I'll be certain to catch them. Until then, good day." He said it with such a villainous smile, Mokona actually felt a shiver go down his spine. But he quickly shook it off and looked at the sleeping twins. Subaru's face was now as red as Kamui's, but that was from exhaustion, not from fever. (Okay, maybe a LITTLE fever, but he'll just sleep it off.) Mokona then jumped towards the boys, resting near their faces. "Nighty Night," he said. Then he fell asleep alongside them, the bottle resting in his hands.

* * *

Kamui's hand twitched the following morning, a sign that he was starting to wake up. His eyes fluttered open as the room became visible to him again. "What the...?" he asked. He then noticed that he was holding a hand in his own. Looking down, he saw that Subaru had fallen asleep at his side, his pale hand resting in his hand while his other was under his head. "Subaru?" he asked.

Subaru's eyes opened and he looked to his brother. "Kamui?" he asked. Then he jumped up. "Kamui!"

Kamui suddenly thrust his hands to his head. "Don't yell please," he said.

"Sorry," Subaru apologized. "How do you feel?"

"Like my head is about to explode," Kamui replied.

Subaru placed his pale hand to Kamui's forehead. No fever. He took his hands. They were no longer as cold as ice. Subaru nearly laughed at his brother's speedy recovery. He was better again. "What's the matter, Subaru?" Kamui asked.

Subaru looked at his brother curiously. "Why do you ask that?" he asked. "You've been sick. You don't remember?"

Kamui looked up to the ceiling. "I remember feeling bad for the past few days," he said. "Fainting spells, a nasty headache."

"Nothing else?" Subaru asked.

Kamui looked to his brother. "If there is, it's all a haze," he said.

"That might be from the hangover," Subaru thought.

"Subaru," Kamui said, gaining his brother's attention.

"What?" Subaru asked.

Kamui looked away, his face showing a soft red glow. This time, from embarrassment, not from a hangover or from a fever. "I'm sorry if I worried you," he said.

Subaru chuckled as he laid back down. "Don't be," he said. "You didn't mean to."

When Kamui realized that Subaru had fallen back to sleep, he did too. His body still felt too heavy to do much of anything, his eyelids felt like steel doors.

Later that day, Sorata and Arashi arrived to check up on them and saw the brothers in their slumber. Content with the realization that Kamui was healthy again, just requiring rest before he did anything else, Sorata removed several of the blankets from Kamui and placed one on Subaru's shoulders. Then he smiled. "Looks like the both of you have had a very difficult time for the past few days," he said. "You deserve a break."

* * *

"Ahh," Kamui groaned, pressing a hand to his forehead.

"Still got a headache?" Subaru asked.

The twins were outside their borrowed apartment, wearing some warm, **dry** clothes that Sorata had given them. (Subaru was going to treasure them for life.) The cold was doing very little for Kamui's headache. In fact, it was only making it worse. "Just a little one," Kamui admitted.

"The first peaceful world we land on, you are resting for a week," Subaru said. "You were really sick this time around."

"I'll be fine," Kamui denied. "It's just a headache." He sucked in some air as he attempted to smother any groans. "Are you sure I didn't drink anything when I was sick? This seriously feels like a hangover."

"Other than Arashi-san's blood, nothing," Subaru said, unwittingly sending his brother into wide-eyed surprise.

"Hold it," he said. "Arashi's blood?"

"Yeah," Mokona admitted. "You really spooked her."

Kamui sighed. "How can Sorata be so forgiving about something like that?" he asked. "I seem to recall one Sorata saying that if either of us laid a finger on her, we'd die horribly."

Subaru laughed at the memory. "That's just who Sorata-san is," he said.

"I suppose," Kamui said, moments before letting out a small gasp.

"What's the matter, Kamui?" Subaru asked.

"What happened to your hand?" Kamui asked, pointing to the bandage that Subaru had completely forgotten to take off.

Subaru, fearing what his brother might have been thinking, hid the once-injured hand behind his back. "Nothing," he quickly denied, his face turning red.

"You're lying, Subaru," Kamui said sternly. Subaru's face turned redder.

"Subaru," Kamui said, "what happened when I was sick?"

"Nothing happened!" Subaru denied.

"You're really bad at lying, Subaru," Kamui said.

"Nothing happened!"

"Subaru," Kamui said with a low growl.

"I'm serious!"

"You're lying!"

"You didn't do anything!"

"Subaru!"

"You got drunk!" Subaru said, earning a reddened face from Kamui. "There! You happy now?"

Kamui then covered his forehead again. That would definitely explain the headache. "Next time I black out, keep the alcohol away from me," he said, giving his brother a sickened look.

"But you didn't-" Mokona said, only to be stopped by Subaru.

The young vampire wasn't about to mention Seishiro. If he did, Kamui would have blown a gasket and started yelling at Subaru about trusting him.

"What else happened when I was sick?" Kamui asked. Apparently, it was clear that Subaru had left out a detail or two. Kamui was not the type to just pull out any alcohol and drinking a drunk's blood would do nothing more than give him a five minute headache. "I can't help but feel like you're leaving something out."

"Nothing else happened," Subaru said.

"You're lying again," Kamui sighed.

"You did nothing more than sleep on the couch," Subaru said. (He was referring to the time when Subaru went to the mountain, so he's not lying.)

"What are you hiding from me, Subaru?" Kamui growled.

"Nothing!" Subaru denied. "Come on! Let's get to the next world!"

"Now I **know** you're hiding something!" Kamui said, pointing an accusative finger. "You're never so willing to go to another world!"

"Well, I am right now! You need to rest."

"Subaru, fill me in!"

"Nothing happened that you need to know about!"

"Subaru!"

Their brotherly argument continued for another few minutes before they left. As their dimensional light shot into the sky, Yuko appeared from her cabin, eyeing the yellow light. "The bond that you two share is truly unique," she said. "I wish the two of you luck on your journey..., Subaru, Kamui."

How did she know Kamui's name you ask? Subaru mentioned it several times when he was sleeping at the cabin.

* * *

The next world they landed on was a fairly peaceful place called "Koryo Country." They had received the clothing of that world, something that actually suited the twins quite nicely. Subaru had a dark brown chinese style outfit, while Kamui had, as usual, a jet black one with red decorations.

Subaru entered the room they had been given for a few days. Mokona was resting on Subaru's shoulder. "Tadaima," they said.

Subaru looked over to the beds they had been given. Kamui was resting on one of them, sound asleep. (His hangover demanded that he rested.) Mokona jumped over to Kamui. "He's so cute when he's asleep," he said.

Subaru chuckled as he walked over to Kamui's bedside. "I can't say I blame him for sleeping," he said. "He was sick all week." Then he sat down in the chair closest to him and just stared at his brother. It was soothing to see Kamui sleeping so peacefully. "Rest up, Kamui," he said. "I'll keep an eye on you until you wake up."

"Wanna take a picture?" Mokona asked.

"How would I do that?" Subaru asked. "They don't have cameras on this world."

"The last world did," Mokona said, holding up a small camera. (No flash attachment.) "Sorata gave it to me. He said to use it to record our adventures."

Subaru couldn't help but like the idea that Mokona was suggesting. Taking the grey camera into his long fingers, he quickly shot a photo of Kamui, sleeping like a baby in his bed. He smiled as a brief thought entered his mind. "I guess some good CAN come out of this journey. Regardless of how brief it might be."

Mokona then jumped onto Kamui's bed and, with marker in hand, proceeded to give him a mustache. Subaru couldn't hold back his laughter. Kamui was going to go totally ballistic when he wakes up. That called for another picture.

END

* * *

**D.T.B: This fic is completed at last! Yay!**

**Mokona: Mokona is really sneaky!**

**Kamui: Oh, really? [Mokona begins to fear his crackling aura.] Get over here, Puffball! You're gonna get it!**

**Subaru: There they go again.**

**D.T.B: I just love a happy ending.**

**Subaru: Uh, what part of Mokona getting turned into a salad is a happy ending?**

**D.T.B: He's not gonna get turned into a salad. Ever heard of 'just deserts?'**

**Subaru: No.**

**Mokona: Suby! Look what Kam-Kam did to me! [Returns with a red marker-mustache. Forces everybody to start laughing. Meanwhile, in the back, Kamui is tossing a marker up and down in his hand.]**

**D.T.B: White Mokona so should have that to Kurogane in the anime! That would be totally priceless!**

**Subaru: [Wiping the tears from his eyes] I agree!**

**Kamui: [Walks away, cleaning the black marker from his own face.]**


End file.
